


Changeling Decoy

by Potato_Being



Series: Changeling [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bounty Hunter, Decoy, Latent Powers, Planet, Poison, Shapeshifting, slight Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Being/pseuds/Potato_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miirraa Tensraka's next assignment is to act as a decoy for Sentator Padme Amidala as they head for a dangerous planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  Senator Amidala’s life has been threatened in the past. Her homeworld of Naboo was invaded by the CIS, and a bounty hunter, the same one who was the template for the clones tried to kill her on orders from Count Dooku. An assassin, Aurra Sing came back from the dead and tried to kill her, but Ahsoka Tano had visions of it and saved her. And now... she’s going to a planet to negotiate. A planet that could be potentially dangerous. And that’s where I come in. As a Changeling I can be anyone. And for this I will be Senator Padme Amidala.

    I stand facing the Senator in an empty room beside Commander Ahsoka Tano, who’s coming as backup, along with Captain Rex and Jas. I put my hand up against hers and shift my body to her exact shape and features. I look at her with her face and nod. I test her voice.

    “I am not Miirraa…I am Senator Amidala.” I say, my voice squeaking a little. I do it again until I get it right. The Senator nods.

    “I think we’re ready.” She says.

    I walk out into the hangar beside her, Sergeant Tano behind us in a cloak and servant’s robe, hiding her face. The Captain and Jas have pilot gear on, hiding their faces. I’m wearing one of the Senators’ outfits that gives more mobility, a formal tunic and leggings, and boots, my/her hair pulled back into a braid with silver woven in.

     “Your gear?” General Kenobi asks as we walk up. General Skywalker looks extremely startled, his eyes going from Amidala to me and back again. She has a servant’s robe on also, her cloak hood down. I look at him.

    “Vibroblade,” I pull a knife out from the long sleeve of the tunic. “Lightsaber,” I pull out my lightsaber hilt from a pouch. “Blaster,” I take a pistol out from my boot. “Antidotes for all various kinds of poison, venom, et cetera.” I pull out a few small jars from another pouch. “And I think that’s it.” I said.

    “I’m glad to see you’re prepared. Ahsoka, you have your lightsabers?” she pulls down her hood and nods. “And Rex, Jas, I trust you have your various weapons of expertise?” Rex pulls out his pistols, Jas shows the General his fusion cutter. “Good. I believe we’re set then.” Kenobi says.

    “Be careful.” General Skywalker says. I see fear and pain in his eyes as he looks at the Senator--not me, the real one. She nods and leads us onto the Nubian yacht.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

I sit in the ship’s cockpit and watch Commander Tano examining her lightsaber.

“Commander--”

“Call me Ahsoka. We’re practically the same rank now, so, why not? And we’re friends, so that’s a given.” She said. okay then.

“Com--Ahsoka, when we get to the planet, what do we need to do?” I ask.

“Well, we need to go to the room we’ll be in and check it for traps and stuff. Then of course we need to check the area. I think Rex and Jas can do that. Jas will need to look at the electricity and power boxes, and Rex needs to look at the windows and doors. After that, we’ll go to where the Senators will be meeting.” She says.

    “And it’s where?”

    “In the Outer Rim.” I lean back and close my eyes.

    “Coming up on Maxin.” The Senator said. they came out of hyperspace over a yellow-grey world. “Transmission incoming.” She says and turns it on.

“Senator. We are very pleased to have you join us. You may land on docking bay 21.” A woman says on the other end.

“Thank you.” The Senator says, and flew down into the atmosphere. Ahsoka looks at me and points to her cheek. I touch my scar and nod. That is the one feature that doesn’t go away with my changing. I grab the face stuff to cover it up. As we land I finish hiding the black raised star on my cheek. I stand up as the Senator puts up her hood as Ahsoka does the same. Rex and Jas put on their pilots’ helmets and follow me out the ship. I meet a Twi’lek and a Rodian on the platform.

“Welcome, Senator Amidala. It is an honor to have you join us. This way.” They lead us to a skyscraper near the docking bay. “You will be staying in Laffille Mezrii. It is the best hotel in the capital.” They led us into the hotel lobby and into an elevator. “You will be on the top floor. The convention center where you will be meeting is across the street. Here we are.” They lead us out into a hall and over to a room. The Rodian hands me a key and I open the door. I step into a large suite.

“We hope you will be comfortable.” The Twi’lek said. “The meetings will begin tomorrow. There is a party down in the lobby tonight in your honor.” She left the room with the Rodian and they both got into the elevator and left. I nodded to Ahsoka and we went into the room. I checked the bed and the drawers and cabinets while she checked the bathroom. Rex looked at the door, the windows and the balcony. Jas disappeared down toward the electrical room.

“This is the highest building in the city. the balcony fixings are strong, and there aren’t any good sniping spots around here unless you have a jetpack. The door has a lock, a deadbolt, and a chain. I suggest we lock all three at night. The windows are okay, and no one can hide in the curtains. The glass won’t shatter easily, and the siding’s secure.” Rex says.

“Bathroom’s free of any traps.” Ahsoka reports.

“Cabinets and bed are clear.” I reply.

“Power’s good, no shorts or faults. Lemme just check the wiring up here.” Jas says, coming back in the room. I nod to the Senator and she comes in.

“Thank you for checking. I’m glad I have such a good team.” She says.

“Hey, it’s not like a Jedi, a Changeling a Captain and an engineer are uncommon for a bodyguard team.” I say. She smiles and Ahsoka laughs, falling on the bed. I glance at Rex, who’s hiding a smile.

“Wiring’s good.” Jas says. “Let’s go eat.”

“First all we need to do is find sleeping spots for you two.” Ahsoka said.

“Well, what about here?” Jas asks.

“Um, no.” Rex replies.

“There’s an empty room across the hall. You could sleep there.” The Senator says. “And there’s two more beds in here for you and me, Ahsoka.”

“Right.” She says.

“Captain, what should we do if someone gets in?” I ask.

“Shout. But I don’t think you’ll need any backup, I’ve seen you in action.” He replied.

“All right.” I say. “Let’s go.” I lead them out into the hall, closing the door behind me. Ahsoka uses the Force to lock it and we go down to the lobby.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 “Who’s in here, what’s the objective, how should I act?” I ask. Standard question.

    “There are four other Senators down there. They are Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Jar Jar Binks--”

    “Does he know about the switch?” I ask. “Excuse me, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

    “Yes, but I’ve made him promise to not tell, and to only talk to you. There’s also Halle Burtoni.”

    “She’s the Kaminoan, right?” I ask.

    “Yes. It would be best to avoid her. And Jar Jar, potentially.” She replies. I nod.

    “And the other two?”

    “We need to secure a treaty with Maxin to help supply fuel and goods for the Republic.”

    “Why so many Senators then?”

    “They’re all here to work it out. The council here can be… quite stubborn.” She replies. “As for behavior, be friendly, and act with authority. If anyone talks to you, be polite, that really is the key.” I nod.

    “And if there’s an assassination attempt?”

    “I think you’ll be fine.”

    “We’re here.” Jas says. The doors open and we walk into one of the loudest places besides the battlefield I’ve ever been. There’s music, and staff run around with drinks. I see the Gungan running towards us.

    “Ah, Padme! Mesa so happy yousa being here! Come, thisa way!” he says. He’s talking to the Senator, not me.

    “Jar Jar, you’re supposed to be talking to Miirraa. She’s me for tonight.” The Senator whispers.

    “Oh. Sorry. Come, there’s lotsa yummy food and stuff ova heresa!” he leads me and the Senator across the room. A Zabrak offers us a table and I sit down. Someone puts two drinks on the table, one for my ‘servant’ and one for me.

    “They know I treat my staff equally.” She explains. She picks up her drink when I catch a sour scent from her cup.

    “No, wait, don’t drink that!” I stand up and knock the cup onto the table.

    “Senator, what?” I point to the table. The liquid is burning up the flower laying on the wood, and the wood is slowly rotting. Ahsoka and the clones run over.

    “What happened?” Ahsoka asks.

    “Haleeshen Viper venom. They only live on Rassas. They have the only venom on the entire planet that has no antidote, because one drop of that and you’re dead within half a click.” I say. “It rots any organic matter if it touches the inside of it. the flower’s stem has an open end, and the wood is from inside a tree.”

    “What does this mean? The cup was in front of me.” the Senator says.

    “The viper’s fairly uncommon, and only people on Rassas know about it.” I reply.

    “This means someone’s seen through our disguise, and knows all about Rassas.” The Captain says.

    “But if they know, they’d probably know I’m from Rassas, and know the venom’s scent.” I reply.

    “So maybe they want to scare us.” Ahsoka answers.

    “That’s what I hate most. If there’s a sniper I can’t see, it scares the hell out of me, knowing I can’t see it to attack. This guy’s a sniper. And now all we have to do is wait for him to strike again.” I reply, and look at the crowd. “And he’s watching us, knowing we can’t find him.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 I stand up. “We’d better…mingle.” I say. “Jas, you check the wiring. I think there’s a pretty good chance he’ll mess with the power. Captain, you’d better check the halls and the outside. Ahsoka, Senator, come with me. I need you to check out the crowd.” They all nod. I wander around the lobby, until I am stopped by a tall Kaminoan.

    “Enjoying ourselves?” she asks.

    “Yes, very.” I reply, glancing at the Senator. “And you?”

    “Not at all. The food is bland and the drinks are sloppy.” I nod and wander off.

    I talk with more Senators, until I stand by the elevator after the party’s begun to die down. We go up and into our room. I look at them all.

    “Someone specifically targeted Senator Amidala.” Ahsoka tells them.

    “Someone knows I’m here. They used poison I, specifically, would recognise.”

    “So what should we do?” Jas asks.

    “I say we stand watch.” The Captain says.

    “Okay. But you should do hourly shifts. We need all of us to be ready tomorrow.” The Senator says.

    “What’s the schedule?” I ask.

    “Negotiations begin. We will meet across the road at noon. Hopefully we can switch places, I know what we need to do.”

    “So here’s the idea. Padme, you can wear your cloak over your Senate robes, and Miirraa and you can trade places in there.” Ahsoka said. I nod.

    In the morning I get up and go out onto the balcony. I look around. There’s nothing but city for at least twenty clicks in either direction. The area is already roaring like a nexu, and the suns are barely up.

    I walk across the road with the Senator, Ahsoka and the clones. When we get inside Senator Amidala pulls off her cloak and I take it. She nods and leads Ahsoka into a chamber. I become a pilot and put on that garb, and wait outside the room.

    After several hours the two come back, and I become the Senator again. I walk back out of the building, them following.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 I’m up. I’m up. what is it? I think as I sit up in the bed. Something’s made me wide awake and sitting up. I get up and out and put on a tunic and leggings in the dark, then feel around for my lightsaber. I can’t find it. I touch the light switch and press it several times, but it doesn’t turn on. I close my eyes and then open them, changing them so they can see in the dark. No one else is in the room. I go out into the hall when I feel something strike the back of my head. I instinctively kick at where the blow came from and hear someone grunt and fall. I see two more shapes charging at me and I attack them. I kick and dodge and punch, until I feel a white-hot pain shoot through my body. I fall to the ground and descend into blackness.

    I open my eyes and look around. I’m in a cell or something and chained to a chair. Two battle droids are guarding me, and someone comes in.

    “Well, look who’s here, the changeling that everyone’s talking about.” He says.

    “Really? And who’re you?” I ask.

    “Hassil Mezran. I don’t think you’d know me.” he replies, pulling something from a pocket. A snippet of conversation from the back of my brain moves to the forefront. Mezran. Zabrak bounty hunter, working for the CIS. I watched the few surviving troops return from Felucia, bringing word of an ambush and a Zabrak with a sniper rifle.

    “Mistake. I’ve heard of you. You killed three squads on Felucia a few weeks ago. You’re the most wanted bounty hunter in the entire army.” I say. He steps forward. He’s a Zabrak.

    “Really? Very impressive. So tell me, why are you here?”

    “Diplomatic mission. Also, none of your business.”

    “I think it is.”

    “And why’s that?”

    “Because you’re tied to a chair and I’m not.”

    “Interesting. I’ll have to make a note of that. Do you have a datapad?”

    “You’re getting very annoying!” he growled.   

    “So, why’re you targeting that specific Senator?” I ask.

    “Because the Separatists are offering a very nice ransom for her.”

    “Good strategy. How’d you know I was the Senator?”

    “I listened in on your transmissions.”

    “So…what’s the bid on me?” I think it’s only fair to ask who cares more about my fate when I’m up for auction.

    “Sorry, Senator Amidala only. You’re going to give us all the info on Republic attacks and strategies.” He replies. Never mind.

    “Hm. So, what’s the methods of interrogation going to be?”

    “This.” He snarls, and socks me.

    “Really. You need to do better than that.” He growls and punches me several more times, until he socks me in the mouth. I catch his fist and bite down. Hard. He shouts in pain, and I fish a finger out from his fist with my tongue. I chomp, straight down to the bone. He screams, recoiling as I spit his finger out.

    “I don’t break.” I say. He glares at me.

    “I think you will.” He replies.

    Two more droids drag someone else in and dump him on the ground. It’s Jas. He looks up and sees me.

    “We’ve got a problem, don’t we?” he asks.

    “Yup. Very much so.” I reply.

    “Shut up, both of you. I’m going to make one of you talk if I have to kill the other.” Mezran says. He picks up the item he’d taken out of his pocket and shows it to me, then clamps it around Jas’ neck. He presses a button and turns the shock collar on. Jas screams and looks at me. I look at him, then at the bounty hunter, and I close my eyes as everything dims and slows down. 

When I open them again I look at Mezran. I feel something powerful racing through my body and glare at him. He presses another button and the shocks grow stronger. I hear someone scream, and feel my mouth moving. I think I’m yelling ‘no’. Something happens--the lights go crazy, Mezran’s wrist controls break, the shock collar falls off and I stand up, broken free of the chains. I pull back one hand and shove the air between him and me, and Mezran flies out of the room. The droids topple over, their wiring shorted out, and everything comes back into focus as I blink again. I help Jas up and he hugs me. I’m not sure why.

    “Your eyes were so green, like the Commander's lightsaber.” Jas says, letting go. “I think you used the Force.”

    “I’m not a Jedi.”

    “Sure, but it’d probably explain why you can use so many weapons.”

    “Whatever. We need to find the Senators.” I reply, and look around for my lightsaber.

    “Um.”

    “Yeah?” I turn and look at him. He’s holding it. He hands it to me quickly. “Thanks. Let’s go.” I grab a fusion cutter on our way out and hand it to him.

   Finding Ahsoka, Padme and the Captain, is the challenge. We head for the center of the building, and find the Senator taking down droids.

    “Ahsoka’s up in the next hall. I’m not sure where Rex is.” She says. We find him in a cell up a few more halls. Ahsoka hands him his pistols, and she grabs her lightsabers. We run out and into a mess of droids. I activate my blade as the Jedi does the same. We all attack at the same time, and within seconds they’re all deactivated. We run out of the building into a dirt road. The city is far off, and there’s no light in the sky. We keep our blades up and go toward the city.

    When we get into the outskirts everything’s quiet. We sneak into the docking bay and find the Naboo ship is still there. I hear something behind us and turn. A Twi’lek thug comes toward us, blaster raised. Ahsoka Force pushes him away and we turn and run to the ship. We board it and the Senator preps it for takeoff. We hear an alarm as the Senators come barreling onto the bay and board ships.

    “I told them to get off the planet.” Senator Amidala explains.

    “Less talk, more fly.” Ahsoka replies. She nods and takes off, several more ships following. I lean back as we make the jump to hyperspace.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

I step off the ship in the Acclimator’s hangar. I walk over to where General Skywalker is waiting for us.

    “Admiral Tensraka. The outcome?” he asks. I glance at my companions, and then back at him.

    “It went well.” I reply.

    “We got intel as soon as you landed that that bounty hunter was on the planet. We should have warned you. Republic forces have captured the Zabrak and he’s awaiting trial. Maxin is still in the Republic. I think you’ll be in your armour for a while, Admiral.” I nod and leave for my squad.

    “Hey, Green, how was being a Senator?” Lemon asks. We’re in a room near the bridge, waiting for our next mission.

    “Nothing much, Sourpuss. Quite boring actually.” I reply.

    “Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure. I think we’re gonna be in a war again soon.” Kink says. I look at the stars through the window and watch the ships, waiting in the calm before the storm.

 

 


End file.
